Voler pour oublier
by Azra-sama
Summary: Petite one shot pour passer le temps mais qui me tien à coeur quand même. Un ange se meurt. L'être de la nuit le récupère sans savoir qui il est. YAOI.


**Titre:** Voler pour oublier  
**Auteur:** Azra-sama  
**Disclaimer:** Comme d'hab...  
**Couples:** Sasu/Naru et en fond, Kiba/Hina et Kaka/Iru  
**Rating:** T

**Résumé:** Un ange se meurt. L'être de la nuit le récupère sans savoir qui il est. YAOI.

Un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans déambulait dans la rue. Il marchait, marchait sans but précis. Ses pas le menèrent vers son refuge, là où il pouvait oublier pour un moment ses soucis. Du haut du Mont Hokage, il pouvait contempler ce village qu'il aimait tant mais qui le détestait. Konoha, village du pays du feu, village où il voulait construire son avenir, village qu'il voulait protéger même au détriment de sa vie, mais il s'était rendu compte que depuis le départ il faisait fausse route.

Depuis quelques temps, Naruto ne souriait plus, ne riait plus. Toute joie avait déserté les traits de son visage. Il avait changé. Il n'était plus le gamin braillard que tout le monde connaissait. Il réfléchissait désormais avant d'agir et pouvait être aussi doué que Neji ou Sasuke pour dissimuler ses sentiments.  
Il n'avait pas changé que psychologiquement, physiquement aussi. Ses rondeurs d'enfant avaient fait place à un corps musclé, légèrement androgyne et halé. Ses cheveux comme l'or qu'il nattait, battaient ses reins à chacun de ses pas. Des mèches rebelles encadraient son visage d'ange mais d'ange déchu. Ses yeux autrefois bleus comme un ciel d'été étaient maintenant voilés par un nuage de tristesse et de désespoir. Il souffrait mais personne ne voyait sa détresse. Il agonisait intérieurement mais personne ne lui tendait la main.  
Il y avait ses coéquipiers Sakura, Sai et Sasuke qu'il avait ramené récemment, mais ceux-ci étaient trop occupés pour se soucier de lui. Kakashi, Iruka et tous les autres, étaient aveugle à son mal. Seul Kyuubi avec qui il avait fraternisé, était son seul soutien mais le démon ne savait pas consoler. Détruire, tuer d'accord, mais face aux sentiments humains, il était désorienté.

Alors Naruto avait trouvé un moyen de soulager sa peine. La solution était la nature. Il entrait en communion avec elle, ne faisant qu'un avec elle. Grâce à ses techniques de transformation, il se changeait en toute sorte d'animaux. Il partageait la vie des lapins, des renards et des chats sauvages. Ils lui apportaient une paix intérieure grâce à la simplicité de leur vie. Manger ou être manger. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.  
Il s'était même changé en cerf et avait croisé Shikamaru. Il était presque sûr qu'il l'avait reconnu mais jamais il ne lui avait fait la moindre remarque.

Mais aujourd'hui, en contemplant le ciel, Naruto se disait qu'il aimerait bien voler. Oublier tout dans la sensation grisante qu'était la liberté de voler. Admirant les oiseaux, il les envia. Etait-il capable de voler? Il ne le savait pas. Mais peu importe. Il devait essayer. Même si il s'écrasait, personne ne le regretterait.  
Sur ces pensées déprimantes, il se lança.  
Composant les signes adéquates, une explosion suivit puis la fumée blanche se dissipa faisant place à un magnifique aigle aux yeux bleus comme la glace. Son bec était jaune et son pelage blanc au niveau de la tête. Le reste de ses plumes était brunes aux reflets d'or et de bronze. Il déploya ses ailes en un mouvement et il s'envola vers le ciel. Le vent glissait sur ses plumes en une douce caresse et un cri perçant résonna dans l'air.  
C'était magnifique. Il lui semblait avoir laissé ses problèmes sur terre. Il était libre. Il s'évadait de cette prison de haine qu'était son village natal. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait revivre.

Malheureusement pour lui, il était tellement heureux de sa nouvelle condition de seigneur du ciel qu'il ne sentit pas la bourrasque qui le déstabilisa le projetant vers le sol. Il tombait. Il tombait vers un puit de ténèbres sans fin. Des bras aux ongles crochus, des bouches pleines de crocs sortaient de ce puit voulant l'attraper, le blesser physiquement et moralement.  
Il traversa les arbres, rebondissant sur diverses branches pour finir par s'écraser sur le sol.  
Les ténèbres envahissaient son esprit faisant vaciller sa volonté comme le vent le ferait avec la flamme d'une bougie.

-

Appuyé contre un arbre, quelqu'un avait été le spectateur de la déchéance du blond. Il s'était alors précipité vers l'endroit où c'était écrasé le volatile.  
Il courait comme un fou, un mauvais pressentiment lui étreignant le coeur. Il arriva sur place, se stoppant devant un spectacle qui lui coupa le souffle. Devant lui se tenait le plus majestueux animal qu'il ne lui est été donné de voir. Il lui semblait droit et fier, pouvant réussir tous ses objectifs. Chaque plume de son corps lui paraissait façonné dans un métal précieux. Quand son regard se posa sur lui, il se sentit transpercé, mis à nu devant cet être envoyé des cieux.  
Il s'approcha doucement ne voulant point l'effrayer. L'animal tenta de s'enfuir déployant ses ailes. Mais un cri sortit de son bec se répercutant dans les bois. La personne présente crut déceler dans ce cri une voix humaine cela lui glaça le sang mais ne l'empêcha pas d'avancer.  
Il s'accroupit à environ un mètre de l'animal, lui parlant d'une voix douce:

- Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux juste t'aider.

" C'est la première fois qu'il me parle comme ça, pensa Naruto étonné. Pourquoi cacher ton bon côté, Sasuke?"

Le brun s'approcha un peu plus. Il avait changé lui aussi. Devenant encore plus beau qu'avant. Son corps s'était musclé et assoupli grâce aux entraînements. Ses cheveux d'ébènes avaient poussé et lui atteignaient désormais les épaules, le faisant ressembler à son frère qu'il avait tué il y a trois ans. Ses yeux, ses yeux pouvant enlever la vie étaient doux en cet instant, mais vides en temps normal.

- N'aie pas peur.

Il avança la main mais l'aigle entailla férocement cette main qui selon lui, lui voulait du mal. Un éclair de tristesse traversa les onyx.

- Aucun être vivant ne me fait donc confiance, murmura-t-il piteusement.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le brun souffrait, ses paroles en étaient la preuve. Mais de quoi?  
Sasuke fit une autre tentative et le blond le laissa faire continuant de le fixait droit dans les yeux. Il sentit les mains de son rival l'envelopper et le soulevait gentiment. Il le prit dans ses bras tendrement faisant attention à son aile qui a vu d'oeil semblait brisée. Ses gestes n'étaient que tendresse.   
Le blond se sentait bien dans se cocon que créaient les bras de Sasuke. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, il était en sécurité. Même si son aile le faisait souffrir la paix intérieure qu'il ressentait finit par pendre le dessus et il s'endormit.

-

Une douleur vivace le réveilla. Il souffrait atrocement. Son répit n'avait été que de courte durée. La douleur revenait toujours, inlassablement. Il se débattit tentant d'échapper à son tortionnaire. Mais une voix l'arrêta.

- Calmes-toi voyons.

"Sasuke?, dit le blond mais seulement un cri animal sortit de son bec."

- Désolé mais si tu veux guérir, je dois soigner ton aile, insista-t-il.

" Il s'excuse? S'étonna intérieurement le blond. Il va tomber des ramens." (Je crois que cette expression vient de quelqu'un mais je sais plus qui. Désolé)

Mais il se laissa quand même faire attendant la suite. Il était curieux de nature et l'aspect de Sasuke qu'il découvrait l'intriguait de plus en plus.

- Tu dois avoir faim? demanda le brun après avoir fini. Que vais-je pouvoir te donner?... J'irai te chercher un mulot mais d'abord je mange, l'entraînement sa creuse.

En disant cela, un magnifique sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Naruto se sentit fondre et faillit redevenir normal. Mais son sauveur sortit de la pièce le laissant se calmer. Il put à loisir observer l'endroit où il se trouvait.  
C'était la salle à manger du manoir Uchiwa, il la reconnaissait pour être venu ici une ou deux fois faire le ménage avec Sakura quand leur coéquipier était parti chez le serpent. Elle était soft plutôt terne. Aucune touche personnelle n'égaillait la pièce. Il était sur une petite couverture sur la table en chêne.  
Soudain, une odeur familière vint titiller ses narines. Des ramens. DES RAMENS. Voilà ce que criait l'esprit de Naruto.

Sasuke revint tenant dans la main le plat préféré du blond et s'assit à côté de celui-ci qui lorgnait ses nouilles favorites avec gourmandise. Quand le brun commença à manger, il se redressa et se dirigea par petits bonds vers le bol faisant se lever brusquement l'Uchiwa. Naruto tenta d'attraper ses chères et tendres ramens mais avec son bec, c'était mission impossible. Il fut arrêté par un son cristallin qui lui coupa le souffle. Il se retourna vers la source du bruit et puis voir Sasuke qui riait à gorge déployée. C'était si beau à entendre. Il s'entait son coeur se gonfler de joie et en même temps, il était triste que cela ne se produise pas quand il était humain.  
Après s'être calmé, le brun parla avec une voix mélancolique mais tendre:

- Tu me fais penser à mon Baka de coéquipier.

"BAKA! Hurla-t-il en pensée. Attends il a dit son baka... Mince ça me fait quelque chose." 

Il se rassit et poursuivit en regardant l'oiseau tendrement.

- Comme toi, il aime les ramens. Comme toi, il a des yeux à en faire pâlir le ciel de jalousie. Comme toi, il rayonne. Tu me fait tellement penser à lui, soupire-t-il en caressant son pelage.

Son regard était triste voir mélancolique. Ils restèrent un moment l'un caressant, l'autre regardant. Soudain, Sasuke le rapprocha de lui. Ensuite, il s'empara des baguettes et piocha dans le bol la nourriture.

- Allez, ouvres le bec.

Même si sa fierté en prenait un coup du faite de se faire nourrir par son rival, Naruto ne résista pas à l'appel des ramens et obéit. Avec patience et calme, le brun donna la becqué au blond. Quand se fut fini, il rangea tout et pris l'oiseau dans ses bras.

"Où m'emmène-t-il? S'inquiéta le blond...À la rôtisserie?!?...Hein?...Ta gueule renard de malheur!"

Ils suivirent le couloir puis Sasuke entra dans une nouvelle pièce. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle qui semblait être un salon. Il ouvrit les deux panneaux coulissants et Naruto put contempler un magnifique jardin où trônait en son centre un saule pleureur. Le brun se dirigea vers celui-ci d'un pas mesuré. Il s'adossa au tronc et se laissa glisser en position assise.  
Tout était calme. On entendait seulement le roucoulement des volatiles amoureux, le murmure du ruisseau et le chant du vent dans les feuilles de l'arbre. Un endroit paisible pour se ressourcer, faire le vide et oublier. La voix de son coéquipier le surprit. Elle n'était pas plus forte qu'un chuchotement mais empreinte d'un respect non dissimulé pour cet îlot de paix.

- Ici, c'est mon jardin secret. Je venais toujours là quand la vie me paraissait trop dur. Parfois Itachi venait me rejoindre. Son ton devint las au prénom de son assassin de frère. Mais c'était rare. Il s'avait que je voulais être seul. Il me connaissait si bien.

Il soupira.

- Cet arbre à écouté toutes mes confidences, reprit-il en caressant l'écorce amoureusement. Aujourd'hui encore il le ferra mais c'est un peu différent puisque tu es là.

Sur ces mots, il se retourna vers l'oiseau avec des yeux légèrement humides.

" Il va pas pleurer?... Non, il doit avoir une poussière dans l'oeil. Après tout on parle de Mister Ice (désolé pour le copiage)... Pourtant, le voir comme ça, si fragile, j'ai un pincement au coeur... Il est si beau penché comme ça. Les rayons de soleil passant à travers les feuillages se reflètent dans ses cheveux créant un reflet d'un bleu captivant. J'aimerai tellement qu'il soit comme ça plus souvent..."

Il inspira un grand coup et continua.

- Je crois que j'ai fais une erreur.

" Une erreur?...Quelle erreur? Se demanda Naruto"

- Je sais que j'aurais dû partir mais je suis resté. Si il le sait il m'en voudra à mort.

" Mais de quoi il parle? Pensa son coéquipier de plus en plus perdu"

- Mais j'étais tellement fasciné. Son corps, ses mouvements, l'eau et la lune combinaient pour offrir à tout témoin une scène des plus étrange mais non moins féerique. Son regard était rêveur comme si il revoyait la scène devant ses yeux. Personne ne savait ce qu'il prévoyait de faire pour la fête du printemps. Il avait tenu éloigné toute personne trop curieuse. Mais je l'ai vu.

" Non, je crois comprendre...attendons la suite."

- J'étais seul comme toujours. Cette révélation tordit le coeur du blond qui aurait voulu le réconforter mais c'était impossible sans se trahir. J'étais aller marcher dans la forêt. J'entendais le bruit de la chute d'eau. Son chant m'appelait pour un petit bain de minuit. J'étais arrivé à proximité. Mais je fus stoppé par la voix d'un ange. Je ne trouve pas les mots pour dire à quel point ça m'a bouleversé. Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises, j'allais m'en rendre compte très rapidement. Je me suis  
caché et approché furtivement du chanteur car c'était la voix d'un homme, grave et douce à la fois. Caché dans un arbre, j'ai observé la personne. Je ne le voyais pas très bien. Mais il marchait sur l'eau, torse nu, ne portant qu'un pantalon blanc le moulant parfaitement et...

" Deux jours... cascade... chant... pantalon blanc... OH NON! s'écria intérieurement le porteur de Kyuubi en essayant de rester calme"

- ... il s'est tu. Je me suis approché encore plus et je l'ai reconnu. C'était facile. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'homme à Konoha dont la chevelure rendrait pâle le soleil. La lune, la pleine lune. Il avait levé son visage vers elle, fermant les yeux, les bras écartés laissant ses rayons caressaient sa peau comme la main d'un amant le ferait. J'étais...

A cette comparaison, Naruto se sentit rougir. Il avait très bien comprit de qui parlait son ami mais il n'avait encore rien entendu.

- ... subjugué. Il a ouvert ses magnifiques yeux lagons et a mis un genou sur la surface de l'eau créant des rides qui devenaient des cercles de plus en plus larges. Il a posé son front sur son autre genou et ses bras sont venus se coller à ses flancs de chaque côté.

" Il m'a vu... Oh non, il m'a vu... paniqua le blond. Inspire, expire... Voilà. HA, IL M'A VU."

- C'est là que tout a commencé. Le bruit de la cascade ainsi que tous les autres sons des environs me paraissaient être devenu un orchestre symphonique. Puis, il a commencé à chanter et démarré sa chorégraphie. Il a enchaîné des gestes d'une grâce féminine tout en se relevant avec souplesse. Ses mouvements étaient en rythme avec sa voix. Ses bras battaient l'air comme les ailes d'un oiseau. C'était sublime!

Puis, il commença à parler avec passion.

- L'eau s'est enroulée autour de ses membres, l'accompagnant comme un partenaire de danse. J'écoutais et je regardais. Mon corps vibrait au son de sa voix et je crus devenir aveugle à trop l'admirer. En cet instant, il était beau à en damner un saint. Mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui, qu'il est beau tout le temps... Il continuait sa danse et son chant, parfois en fermant les yeux. Je ne le savais pas capable d'un tel prodige mais je dois admettre que sur ce coup là, il m'a bien eu.

" Et oui, tu crois quoi... Attends... il..il a dit...que j'é..tais beau, bégaya-t-il. Hein? Quoi? J'imite Hinata? Mais je vais te dépecer vivant, baka de renard."

- Tant de grâce, ce n'est pas humain. Il ressemblait à une nymphe, ou un ange. Oui... un ange. Puis il s'est arrêté. J'étais tellement frustré que j'ai voulu lui crier de continuer mais je ne voulais pas me faire repérer. Alors je l'ai laissé partir. Et mon erreur est là. J'aurais dû le rattraper, lui ouvrir mon coeur. Lui dire que... que je l'aime.

Il leva son visage vers la cime de l'arbre et une unique larme dévala sa joue pour venir s'écraser sur le bec de l'aigle.

" Il m'aime... Non, il se moque de moi... C'est impossible... Et ce que moi je l'aime? La question ne se pose même pas, c'est mon rival !..."

Sur ces pensées, Naruto, trop confus, se débattit et tenta de s'échapper.

- Calme-toi, cria Sasuke.

Mais le blond était trop bouleversé. Il s'extirpa des bras de son rival et retira le pansement qui entourait son aile. Il les déploya et fit quelques mouvements.

- Quoi? C'est déjà guéri? S'étonna le brun.

L'oiseau pris son envole non sans un dernier regard vers l'Uchiwa qui voulant se relever trop brusquement était tombé à genoux. L'aigle s'envola vers le ciel profita d'un courant ascendant. Au moment de sa fuite, il put entendre ses mots:

- Reviens... Ne pars pas... Reste, Naruto.

Mais il était déjà loin.

-

De retour au Mont Hokage, Naruto reprit sa forme initiale. Il ne savait plus quoi penser des paroles de Sasuke.

" Il m'aime, impossible... Et puis c'est mon rival!... Je me cache? Je n'assume pas mes sentiments? Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais Kyuubi, hein?... Tu vis en moi?... Et tu crois que c'est suffisant pour tout savoir de moi?... Oui? Oh et puis laisse moi... Il est seul qu'il a dit. Comme moi. Peut-être qu'on pourrait affronter la solitude ensemble? Mais comment lui expliquer que je sais qu'il m'aime? Si c'est sûr, car il m'a peut-être menti après tout il m'a appelé par mon prénom quand je suis parti. A-t-il deviné que c'était moi?... Non, enfin j'espère..., soupira-t-il mentalement. Rentrons demain c'est la fête du printemps, il faut dormir... Le soleil va se coucher.  
Je suis rester si longtemps chez Sasuke?"

Il se dirigea ver son petit appartement où personne l'attendait à part ses deux amies, ennui et solitude.

-

(Ellipse de plusieurs heures)

La fête du printemps allait bientôt commencer. Tous les habitants de Konoha étaient réunis près de la rivière où le feu d'artifice allait être tiré. La foule était bruyante, trop bruyante. Sasuke commençait à regretter d'être venu mais il voulait le blond. Après la fuite de l'étrange aigle, le brun avait fait le point et avait décidé d'avouer ses sentiments à son rival de toujours.

Perché sur sa branche, il avait une large vue d'ensemble. Dans un coin, il put voir Sakura et Ino qui lui lançaient des oeillades énamourés tout en gloussant comme des pintades. Pourtant Noël était largement passé. Elles finirent quand même par arrêter leur manège à l'arrivé des kunoichis de leur génération.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir ici, Sasuke, dit un homme aux cheveux argentés tout en continuant de lire son bouquin plus que louche au pied de l'arbre.

- Mmm. . . .

- Je vois. Toujours aussi bavard, constata-t-il avant de sauter sur son dauphin d'amour en hurlant: IRUKA-KUN!

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher un sourire en coin en voyant son ancien sensei partir en courant. Les autres vinrent se réunir autour du chêne dans lequel il se trouvait  
restant de bout ou bien s'asseyant. Soudain, leur regard se dirigea vers une grande blonde qui montait sur l'estrade construite exceptionnellement pour la fête.

- Attention Mesdames et Messieurs (dans un instant ça va commencer, LOL) cette année, les spectacles qui vous seront proposés sont des plus extraordinaires. Les artistes ont répétés pendant des jours et des jours pour vous faire rire ou pleurer, pour vous émerveiller ou vous émouvoir. Nous commençons tout de suite avec les Inuzuka.

Sur ce, il alla s'asseoir sur un grand fauteuil à côté de Gaara qui était l'invité d'honneur et du conseil des anciens. Le spectacle de la famille de Kiba était basé sur le dressage des chiens. Ils leur faisaient faire des pirouettes, traverser un cercle de feu ou bien se dresser sur les pattes arrière. Un truc pour amuser la galerie du point de vue de l'Uchiwa. Puis il se succéda plusieurs autres "artistes". Kankuro avec un spectacle de marionnettes qui traumatisa plus d'un gamin, Iruka et ses élèves qui  
chantaient la gloire de Konoha mais aussi l'équipe 10 qui sur l'insistance de leur sensei, monta un numéro de cirque des plus drôles et ainsi de suite.

Sasuke commençait à sérieusement s'ennuyer quand soudain, il vit Hinata monter sur l'estrade. Elle semblait légèrement perdue et sur le point de s'évanouir mais elle se ressaisit. Elle devait le faire pour son amour de jeunesse.

- Euh, pour le prochain...nu...méro, je vais vous demander de vous... vous retourner vers la rivière.

Puis elle s'enfuit aussi sec. A sa place, plusieurs personnes munies d'instruments de musique apparurent. A la surprise générale, ils purent voir parmi l'orchestre Neji avec une clarinette à la main (clin d'oeil à la fic Clarinette et chocolat) mais aussi Shikamaru tenant un violon. Comme on leur avait demandé, tout le monde se retourna vers le cour d'eau et ils purent voir au milieu de la rivière, Naruto un genou au sol (sur l'eau) le front posé sur l'autre genou et les bras collés à ses flancs. Il ne portait que le pantalon blanc dans lequel l'avait vu Sasuke il y a trois jours.

Un murmure s'éleva de la foule et le brun vit certains villageois partir en reconnaissant le porteur du démon renard à neuf queues. Il les maudit intérieurement et eut pitié d'eux pour le spectacle qu'ils allaient rater.  
Soudain la musique commença, doucement, basse. Puis elle enfla progressivement pour ensuite retomber comme les mouvements de la marée. Tous les instruments se turent sauf la clarinette de l'Hyuuga qui joua son solo. C'est à ce moment là que la voix du blond se fit entendre :

(Texte de ma composition)

**Je t'en prie, restes  
Je danse pour toi  
**  
Il se relava, tendit les bras vers le public et ramena ses mains dans mouvements gracieux vers son coeur tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

**Chacun de mes gestes  
Ne s'adressent qu'à toi  
**  
Il ouvrit enfin ses paupières posant ses deux lagons sur ses gens qui le haïssaient pour la plus part.

**Mes paroles volent  
Sur les ailes du vent  
**  
Il leva son visage si parfait vers le ciel et ses bras imitèrent les ailes d'un oiseau.

**Mes mots résonnent  
Mais tu ne m'entends  
**  
Il posa délicatement ses mains sur ses oreilles et bougea la tête lentement dans tous les sens comme si il était torturé par des sons que les autres ne pouvaient entendre.

**Regarde moi  
Ecoutes moi  
Je ne veux que toi  
Je n'attends que toi  
**  
Il sauta dans les airs et fit une vrille avant de retomber sur la pointe des pieds. C'est à ce moment là que l'eau entra en jeu. Elle s'enroula autour de lui.

**Chaque seconde, sans toi  
J'étouffe, je me meurs  
**  
Le liquide accompagnait ses gestes alors qu'il renversait la tête en arrières la face tordue en une supplique muette.

**Tes pas reviennent vers moi  
Mais trop tard c'est l'heure  
**  
Il se redressa et fit un tour complet semblant chercher quelque chose. Il finit par tomber à genoux la tête baissée.

**Je rejoins les seigneurs du ciel  
Sans toi à mes côtés  
**  
Il releva sa frimousse vers les cieux en tendant le bras pour attraper quelque chose d'invisible.

**Tes lèvres au goût de miel  
Jamais plus je n'les goûterai  
**  
Il se releva de trois quarts et pencha la tête sur le côté en caressant ses lèvres d'un geste sensuel.

**Regarde moi  
Ecoutes moi  
Je ne veux que toi  
Je n'attends que toi  
**  
Ses mains se joignaient devant lui pour prier sans amour silencieusement.

**Mes ailes sont blanches et je m'attache  
Encore à mon amour qui me les arrache.  
**  
Soudain par on ne sait quel jutsu, apparurent dans son dos deux magnifiques ailes blanches. La foule en resta muette de stupéfaction.

**Regarde moi  
Ecoutes moi  
Je ne veux que toi  
Je n'attends que toi  
**  
Il fit avec les mains quelques arabesques dans l'air effleurant à peine l'eau qui entourait ses bras.

**Regarde moi  
Ecoutes moi  
Tu m'as brisé les ailes  
Je suis au ciel  
**  
En fin son regard vint accrocher celui de son rival et ces ailes devinrent noires pour ensuite se désintégrer en une poussière sombre. Il reprit sa position initiale pour clore sa prestation.

Personne n'applaudit. Ils étaient tous bouleversés jusqu'au tréfonds de leur âme, émus par la souffrance de cet ange déchu. Naruto se redressa quand il entendit un murmure de surprise s'élever du public. Devant lui, agenouillé, se tenait Sasuke. Le blond était étonné mais heureux. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres.

- Relèves-toi Sasuke, demanda gentiment le blond.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et tous purent voir que des larmes ruisselaient sur les joues du fier et arrogant Uchiwa. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Le brun commença à applaudir sa performance. Ce qui fit pleurer de joie son coéquipier. Puis Hinata s'avança et l'applaudit à son tour. Les autres ninjas de sa génération, accompagnés des senseis, de l'Hokage et du Kasekage suivirent aussi. Et enfin toute la foule finit par reconnaître son talent.

-

Petit à petit, la foule se dispersa dirigeant vers les stands présents pour la fête. Seul restèrent Sasuke et Naruto qui ne pouvaient détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre.

Plus loin, leurs amis les observaient, cachés dans les buissons.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils font? demanda Kiba.

- Tu crois qu'on le sait, répondit Neji. T'es vraiment con parfois.

- Neji! Tu parles de mon petit copain, s'écria Hinata sans bégayer une seule fois ce qui arracha un sourire à son cousin.

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont se battre? Questionna Tenten.

- C'est possible puisque la force de la jeunesse est avec eux, s'enflamma Lee avant de prendre la pose au sourire Colgate blancheur sous le regard plein d'étoile de Gai.

- Taisez-vous, intervint Temari. Sasuke va parler.

------------------------------------------

En effet, le brun avait fait un pas vers le blond avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer sans rien dire. Il se détourna et rougit.

- Je...je...enfin...

Naruto explosa de rire ce qui lui valut une oeillade meurtrière de la part de son rival.

- Naruto, c'est très sérieux, s'énerva l'Uchiwa.

Le jinchuuriki se calma lorsque son ami l'appela par son prénom.

---------------------------------

- Sasuke-kun, vient de l'appeler par son nom. Y'a un problème là, s'exclama Sakura.

- Ouais c'est vraiment grave, renchérit Ino.

- Vos gueules, siffla Gaara que personne n'avait remarqué jusque là.

--------------------------------

- Naruto, je...

- Je sais Sasuke.

- Hein ? L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage.

- J'étais la hier. J'ai tout entendu.

- QUOI? Mais... mais co...comment?

- Tu tentes d'imiter Hinata là? Se moqua le blond.

Le brun se passa la main sur le visage d'un air las.

- Réponds-moi, je t'en prie...

---------------------------------

- O.o Non, Sasuke qui supplie mais on va avoir la révélation du siècle, s'exclama Kiba.

- Ta gueule, chuchotèrent-ils tous en même temps sauf Hinata qui voyait rouge alors que son cher renard s'était indirectement moqué d'elle.

---------------------------------

- ... hier on ne sait pas vu. J'ai recueilli...Il releva la tête vers Naruto et le fixa droit dans les yeux puis souffla un mot: L'aigle...

- Exact.

- Je...Il fit une parfaite imitation de la carpe avant de s'écrouler au sol la tête dans les mains.

-

- Il parle de quoi l'Uchiwa? Murmura Shikamaru.

- L'appelles pas comme ça, dit Ino en le frappant derrière la tête. C'est Sasuke-kun.

- OK...Galère...Il parle de quoi Sasuke-kun? Répéta-t-il en mimant sa coéquipière qui le frappa de nouveau. Galère.

---------------------------------

- Donc tu sais tout, finit par chuchoter Sasuke.

- Oui.

- Tu m'en veux? demanda-t-il faiblement sans dévoilé son visage.

Naruto s'approcha et s'accroupit près de lui. Il écarta les mains de son rival pour contempler sa frimousse où coulaient silencieusement des larmes. Il se pencha et lécha le liquide salé. Alors que dans les buissons, les groupies de Sasuke étaient retenues par Gaara qui les menaçait du tombeau du désert. Le brun se laissa faire savourant le contact de la langue chaude de son ange sur sa peau blafarde.

- Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Il frôla de sa bouche la joue de son ami pour venir lui murmurait à l'oreille. Moi aussi, je t'aime, Sa-su-ke.

- Merci, souffla-t-il. Mais tu risques d'avoir des problèmes avec les furies qui sont dans les buissons, ajouta-t-il innocemment.

- Et alors?... Tu es à moi Sasuke Uchiwa, chuchota-t-il en s'approchant des lèvres de son petit ami.

Celui-ci sentait le souffle chaud de son amour sur son visage et si ça continuait, il allait perdre la tête. Mais enfin vint la délivrance quand il sentit le contact humide de la bouche du blond contre la sienne. C'était un baiser doux, où se reflétait tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. Naruto passa sa main dans la chevelure d'ébène pendant que l'autre approfondissait le baiser en appuyant sur la nuque de son ange. Ils se séparèrent à regret.

- Je t'aimes Naruto Uzumaki, prononça Sasuke avec tendresse.

Ils se relevèrent et appartirent main dans la main affronter Mesdames Ennuie et Solitude qui leur bousillaient la vie depuis trop longtemps.

-

Depuis ce jour, on pouvait entendre les jours de pleine lune à proximité de la cascade, la voix d'un homme. Quand on s'approchait en écartant les buissons, on pouvait admirer un ange, qui dansait sur l'eau alors qu'un être de la nuit venait le rejoindre pour l'accompagner dans ce ballet magique. Leurs voix se mélangeaient pour former un hymne à l'amour. En étant attentif, on pouvait entendre:

**Tu es enfin restes  
Nous dansons pour nous**

Chacun de nos gestes  
Ne s'adressent qu'à nous

Nos paroles volent  
Sur les ailes du vent

Nos mots résonnent  
Quand nous sommes amants

Regarde nous  
Ecoutes nous  
A jamais prononcés  
Ces trois mots aimés

Chaque seconde, avec toi  
Et plus que vitale

Tes pas m'accompagnent, moi  
Légers comme un pétale

Nous sommes les seigneurs du ciel  
Nous régnerons tous deux

Sur cette fantastique merveille   
Qu'est l'amour heureux

Regarde nous  
Ecoutes nous  
A jamais prononcés  
Ces trois mots aimés

Nos corps enlacés pour l'éternité  
Nous ne pouvons que nous aimer

Regarde nous  
Ecoutes nous  
A jamais prononcés  
Ces trois mots aimés

Regarde nous  
Ecoutes nous  
Nous sommes deux  
A être heureux

J'espère que cette fic vous à plus. Elle m'a été inspiré par la photo qui est sur mon profil.

Je ne penses pas qu'il y aura une suite.

Laissez des review please.**  
**


End file.
